


Felicitous Circumstances

by ProfessionalPorcupine



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst, My First Smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalPorcupine/pseuds/ProfessionalPorcupine
Summary: Amanda Waller had frog-marched Oliver Queen back to Starling City and forced him to break into Queen Consolidated. She had threatened to kill anyone who learned that the prodigal son of industry had returned from the dead. So why was Oliver grateful for her duplicity?Because of Waller, he had inadvertently met the love of his life: Felicity Smoak.**A reimagining of Oliver's clandestine trip to Starling City (as seen in the flashbacks of season 3, episode 14)*****Complete***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story looks at what would have happened if Oliver had done more than watch Felicity from the shadows the night he broke into Queen Consolidated. Most of the events line up with the show's timeline, but I've taken some small creative liberties.
> 
> These characters are so much fun to play with, but they are not mine! I'm just borrowing them so that I can exorcise the Olicity demons from my brain.

**Starling City, 2012**

**> >>>>>>**

Breathing shallowly, Oliver staggered through the silent halls of Queen Consolidated. Being shot at was, he knew, an occupational hazard, but he certainly hadn't expected his mother to fire the fatal shot. _Stop being melodramatic_ , he chided himself under his breath. _You're not dying. Get to the parking garage. Find your bike. Get to the Foundry._ With grim determination, Oliver lurched through the doorway to his right marked “Stairs.” Descending toward the parking garage, he winced with every step.

Nearly 20 minutes later, he approached his bike, panting heavily. He was going to make it. Suddenly, his towering frame pitched toward the ground, and he stumbled to his knees. _You can't ride like this, you dumbass. If you don't kill yourself trying, you might hurt someone else_. Scanning his surroundings desperately, he saw one other vehicle. About nine feet in front of him sat a comically small car with an MIT Alumna bumper sticker. He knew only one MIT grad. _What is Felicity still doing here? It's nearly 1:00 a.m. She's got to be leaving soon._

Before he had even made a conscious decision, Oliver found himself crawling toward Felicity's car, opening the unlocked door (if he lived, he'd have to speak to her about being too trusting), and squeezing himself into the small backseat. He closed his eyes.

After being unconscious for an indeterminate amount of time, Oliver was roused by a shriek. He winced. “I'm not going to hurt you, Felicity,” he rasped.

“How do you know my name?”

Oliver paused. “Because you know my name.” He drew back his hood.

Comprehension dawning, Felicity whispered, “Oliver? Oh.” She exhaled slowly. “Everything about you just became so unbelievably clear.”

Uttering a garbled plea, Oliver urged Felicity to take him to his father's old factory in the Glades. Though he could count the number of times he’d spoken to Felicity on one hand, Oliver knew he could trust her. Under Felicity's steady, warm gaze, Oliver allowed himself to slip beneath the encroaching darkness.

**> >>>>>>**

On a hard table beneath harsh fluorescent lights, Oliver Queen thrashed as if his hands were wrapped around an electric fence. John Diggle and Felicity Smoak scrambled to stop his seizure and were gratified when Oliver’s body finally relaxed and his breathing returned to normal, accompanied by the rhythmic, steady beeping of medical equipment.

Felicity sank into a nearby chair, where she placed her head in her hands. “I guess I missed my calling as a trauma surgeon,” she joked weakly.

Diggle laughed quietly and watched as Felicity turned her attention to the tangled nest of cables surrounding the computers in front of her. She looked accusingly at Diggle. “This setup hurts me. In my soul. I'm going to fix it while we wait for him to wake up.”

Diggle raised his hands in a placating gesture and said, “I had nothing to do with setting this place up. I'm sure he'll appreciate your help, though.” He paused and looked at her meaningfully. “It's not every day a beautiful genius rearranges his computer setup.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Yeah, a gorgeous billionaire superhero is really going to go for someone like me. I'm pretty sure Oliver Queen is legally obligated to date Victoria's Secret models. That way, any accidental pregnancies produce uber-beautiful babies. Not that Oliver probably has had much time to procreate, let alone date.”

She trailed off and focused her gaze on the jumble of wires in front of her. “Has he never heard of cable management?” she mumbled to herself. She looked at Diggle, cheeks blazing. “When I babble like that, feel free to throw something at me, or I'll make a series of increasingly worse innuendos.”

Looking amused, Diggle said, “Hey, the man has billions of dollars and connections all over the world. I'm just saying that if he wanted someone to retrieve data from a bullet-ridden laptop or trace the origin of a rogue arrow, he could have asked any number of people. But he didn't. He asked you. He must have seen something that made him trust you.”

Felicity made a face of disbelief. “I don't know how. I only met him when he miraculously rose from the dead.” Diggle shrugged. “I'm sure he has his reasons.”

**> >>>>>>**

**Starling City, 2010**

_It was not, Oliver knew, the right time to be staring at a woman's legs. In fact, it was the exact wrong time to be doing anything but sneaking out of the Queen Consolidated building. However, he couldn't help it. The young woman striding into the next room was very distracting. Her long, graceful legs moved with a purpose. (Was she a dancer? He'd been with enough dancers to recognize that type of muscle tone.) Her high-heeled Mary Janes only made her legs look longer. The shoes managed to be whimsical and sexy._

_Oliver scolded himself silently. He wasn't that billionaire playboy anymore. He was ostensibly dead. Yet he was skulking in the shadows and ogling some beautiful, unsuspecting woman. Though he hated so much of what he had become, every crucible he’d endured had made him realize how little he had respected others when he’d been alive. If he ever got out from under Amanda Waller's thumb and returned from the dead, he promised himself he would treat everyone in his life differently. He grimaced and remembered why he was there. He'd gotten the data on all of Kang's network traffic. Maseo's voice echoed insistently in his earpiece, telling him to get out. Oliver snuck another glance at the blonde in the next room and took his first steps toward exiting the building undetected._

_Then he heard the woman say, “You're cute.” His heart stopped and his body froze. Had she seen him? He didn't even blink._

_“It's too bad you're...you know, dead.” Oliver risked a look at the woman and then relaxed. She was holding a picture of him and his father, a wistful smile on her face. He felt the corners of his lips creeping upward._

_She continued, “Which is obviously a lot worse for you than it is for me.” Oliver's slight smile morphed into a smirk. He appreciated her gallows humor. The woman sighed. “I really need to learn to stop talking to myself.” She rolled her eyes with no small amount of self-deprecation and began exiting the room._ _Muttering to herself as she walked unknowingly past Oliver, she said, “And why are all the gorgeous guys unavailable? I mean, this one is dead--not married or gay--but still...” She jabbed the button on the wall, and the elevator doors sprang open._

_Pressing his back against the darkened corner and barely breathing, Oliver waited for the elevator doors to shut. She was barely six feet from him. He needn't have worried, though, because Felicity (she had come close enough for him to see that her ID badge read “Felicity Smoak”) was still in the midst of lambasting herself for babbling as the elevator doors whooshed closed._

_With a smile playing at the corners of his lips, Oliver began to evaluate his possible modes of egress. He hoped the stairwell that led to the alleyway door still had a subpar surveillance system. Tugging his hood down to conceal his face, he stole to the other side of the hallway and pushed the door open._

**> >>>>>>**

_After descending many flights of stairs, Oliver found himself in the alley behind Queen Consolidated. He knew he had ignored Maseo for long enough, but as he turned to make his way to the rendezvous point, he heard a shriek echoing from the parking garage. Ignoring his mission, Oliver crept swiftly toward the source of the sound. He approached a side entrance to the parking garage and silently passed through the man-door._

_Crouching beside a cement pillar, Oliver gazed upon the scene with rising horror. Felicity Smoak was lying on her back with her arms raised in a defensive pose as a wiry, greasy-looking man in an expensive suit towered over her. She was crying openly, but even from his perch behind the pillar, Oliver could see that Felicity's eyes blazed like coals. The man, also wearing a QC ID badge, was shouting at Felicity. “Your MIT degree doesn't mean shit! I'm the goddamn head of IT here, and you'd do well to remember that if you want to keep your job!”_

_Panting, the man lowered his voice dangerously. “Don’t think for a moment that your HR complaint about me was truly anonymous. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why you made that false report. You want my job!”_

_Felicity's eyes widened._

_“That's right, bitch. My sister works in HR, and she called me as soon as you filed your report,” he said._

_Scowling, Felicity retorted, “Eric, you warned me that if I didn't sleep with you, you'd fire me.”_

_Nodding slowly, Eric said, “I was giving you an opportunity to be a team player. And, really, what choice did I have? The way those short skirts you wear hug your round ass--what a slut you must be.”_

_Muttering, Felicity said, “I think I dress quite professionally, actually, and your inability to focus on your work instead of on my ass suggests that you would be better suited to another vocation.”_

_In the shadows, Oliver's rage grew. He didn't know this woman, but she was brave and funny and beautiful, and he'd be damned if he was going to let anything happen to her. Making sure his hood still concealed his face, Oliver began moving toward Eric, planning to snap his neck._

_To Felicity, Eric growled, “Watch your tone, honey. I'm gonna give you one more chance to be a team player. Now show me what else you can do with that pretty mouth of yours. I'm tired of hearing your voice.” As Eric moved to unbuckle his belt, Felicity jabbed the heel of one black Mary Jane pump into the man's scrotum, eliciting a scream of rage and pain. Scurrying to her feet, Felicity began backing away from Eric, who was still crouched down in agony._

_As she turned to flee, she heard a click. Whipping her head around, Felicity saw that Eric had pulled a pistol from his waistband._ _“Now, you're going to come over here and--”_

_Eric was cut off mid-sentence when a towering figure came hurtling at him. Oliver wrenched the gun from Eric's hand and pushed the smaller man onto his back. “I should kill you,” Oliver hissed. Noticing the small plastic bag that had fallen from Eric's pocket, Oliver smirked. “But I have a better idea.” He punched a scowling Eric in the face, knocking him out. Then, Oliver removed the string from his hoodie, flipped Eric on his stomach, and tied the unconscious man's hands behind his back with a series of complicated knots. He returned the gun to its owner's hidden holster._

_As Oliver was getting ready to drag Eric's body from the parking garage and into the middle of the road (where someone would be sure to find it), he heard Felicity ask, “How do you know the knots will hold?” Oliver held back a chuckle. Based on what he'd seen of Felicity this evening, this question exemplified her inquisitive practicality._

_Making sure that his face was still hidden, Oliver turned to Felicity and said, “They only have to hold him if he wakes up, and I imagine that by the time he does, he'll be in police custody.”_

_Felicity looked at him questioningly._

_Covering his hand with his sleeve, Oliver held up the crinkling bag of white powder. “I'm going to drag him into the middle of the street and leave this bag in his jacket pocket. When the cops look for ID, they'll find some cocaine, too.” Looking at the bag, Oliver added, “With this much coke, he'll definitely be charged with intent to distribute. I'd imagine your company won't look too kindly on that, and he'll be out of your hair forever.”_

_Taking a cautious step toward Oliver, Felicity asked, “Who are you? Why did you save me? I mean, I know I mostly saved myself. God, I'm glad I learned so much about the scrotum in that self-defense class I took. Not that it was a class about male genitalia, but I mean...I would be dead if you hadn't knocked him out.”_

_Smiling, Oliver said, “You were doing fine on your own. I just wanted to make sure no one got hurt.”_

_Felicity took another step toward Oliver. “You mean like that guy did? Oh, you mean me. Right.”_

_Oliver's smile widened. God, when had he last smiled this much? Felicity had closed the distance between them. Oliver knew he had to leave--Maseo had been barking in his ear for the last ten minutes--but Oliver felt drawn to this woman._

_He realized Felicity was craning her neck, trying to get a good look at his face. He dropped his head toward his chest, thinking of Waller’s vow to kill anyone who knew of his clandestine visit to Starling City. “I'm sorry, but it'll put you in danger if you know who I am. I promise that you're safer not knowing.”_

_He reached out, as if to take her hand. To do what? Make sure she was okay?_ _Clearly, she was. Scolding himself inwardly, he began to drop his arm to his side. What had he been thinking? He'd just met this woman._

_As his arm began to fall, a small hand closed around his. He lifted his head far enough to see that Felicity’s full lips were curved upward. “I don't have to know who you are to thank you for saving me.” She paused. “Wow, your hands are huge. You know what they say about big hands...or is it big feet?” She winced. “Oh, my God, I didn't mean it like that. I was just thinking about that old saying.”_

_Oliver chuckled. “You strike me as someone who can take care of herself. You did all the hard work. I just dropped the body...” pausing for effect, Oliver continued, “...with my massive hands.” He watched as twin scarlet patches appeared on Felicity's cheeks. With alarm, he realized he was flirting._

_Then, to his surprise, she moved closer, reaching her free hand toward his face. Oliver said, a little gruffly, “Please don't. You can't know who I am. It's dangerous.”_

_Felicity responded by moving her other hand to his cheek. “Then I won't look at you when I do this.” With a mischievous look, she closed her eyes and placed her lips on his._

_Hands at his sides, Oliver tried to resist the urge to reciprocate as she kissed him chastely. He knew almost nothing about her, but she seemed to exude pure light and benevolence. By kissing her, he feared he’d let his darkness corrupt her. She seemed so innocent. However, he reevaluated this last thought when he felt her velvet tongue flit across his lips. In that moment, Oliver knew he was done for. He fastened one hand at her hip and cupped her neck with the other, shedding any vestiges of hesitation and meeting her tongue with his own. She tasted like oranges._

_Felicity rose to her tiptoes, hooking her arms around Oliver’s neck and pressing her chest against his. Seeing Felicity wobble unsteadily, Oliver moved his hands to her (admittedly shapely) ass and lifted her to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He noticed with interest that she had hastily pushed her skirt up._

_Heat pooled in Felicity's abdomen as she felt a strong hand brush the side of her right breast. She broke their kiss long enough to moan into her rescuer’s mouth. Encouraged, he pivoted them both toward the wall, gently pushing Felicity against the rough concrete. In the process, Felicity felt herself sliding almost imperceptibly down his body as if it were a fireman’s pole._ _Wryly, she noted that even her inner voice wanted her to get laid. She pushed her hips against his groin in an effort to satiate the jolts of need reverberating through her._

_Oliver swore quietly when the heat radiating from Felicity’s core met his rapidly hardening cock. If not for a few layers of fabric and horrible timing, he would have split her pussy apart. He began thrusting against her already-wet center, which was barely covered in dark-green lace. He worried for a second that his jeans were causing too much friction, but when he searched her face for signs of discomfort, he found only a wicked grin._

_Because of their visceral, almost involuntary attraction, they fell into an immediate rhythm. Felicity had begun running her hands over Oliver’s broad shoulders and down the front of his chest, clearly frustrated by the cloth barrier. Oliver had idle visions of sucking on her breasts, of kissing a trail down to her core, of plunging his cock into her throbbing sex. He couldn’t very well do those things in a parking garage. Where could he take her?_

_As soon as he allowed himself to consider this question, barely suppressed fear outweighed his need for Felicity. Whispering an apology so quietly that Felicity almost didn't hear it, Oliver gently pulled his lips away from hers and placed her feet back on the ground. He had gone too far. He'd come to find out what time the auction was--not get laid. And in the process, he'd dragged an innocent girl--maybe not so innocent, he reminded himself, as an undeterred Felicity tried to dip her hands into the waistband of Oliver's pants--into unconscionable danger._

_Seizing Felicity's hands gently but firmly, Oliver pressed his forehead to hers. “Please know that there is nothing I want more right now than to take you somewhere and continue...this.” He smiled roguishly even though she couldn’t see him. “But I have to go. It's not safe for either of us here.”_

_He began backing away from her, releasing her hands and noting the way her brow creased in displeasure. “I will find my way back to you one day, Felicity.”_

_Upon hearing her name, Felicity gasped. “How did you…” she trailed off._

_Without hesitation, Oliver said, “Because you, Felicity Smoak, are remarkable...and you're wearing an ID badge.”_

_She frowned. “I can't wait forever,” she said placidly, “if I don't know who or what I'm waiting for.”_

_Sighing, Oliver said, “Maybe it'd be best if you forgot this ever happened.”_

_Felicity scoffed and retorted, “Yeah, like I'll ever forget the time that an Adonis with arms carved from granite saved my life, kissed me until I couldn't remember my name, and left me in a parking garage alone.” She paused. “Well, except for Eric,” she said, gesturing unseeingly toward his prone body._

_Just then, Felicity's phone played the beginning_ _notes of “Poker Face.” Taking a few cautious steps toward her purse, which was lying on the ground several feet away, Felicity groaned. “It's my mother. Can a woman 'cock-block’ another woman? I'm opening my eyes, by the way. I can't find my purse with my eyes shut.”_

_However, when she finally produced her phone from her bag (her mother had hung up already), Felicity saw that she truly was alone in the parking garage. Eric's body had disappeared, and so had the hooded man. She scowled. “It figures. The best kiss I've ever had, and no one would believe me if I told them.”_

_She started to make her way to her car, unaware that the man whose lips had been bruising hers mere minutes ago was watching from the dark again._

_After dragging Eric's body to the middle of the street and placing the bag of coke carefully in the unconscious man's breast pocket, Oliver crept back toward Felicity, who was getting in her car. He felt a pang that had nothing to do with Maseo's apoplectic voice ringing in his ear. A sense of loss washed over him as he watched Felicity drive away. Oliver sighed and began making his way back to Maseo, the taste of oranges lingering in his mouth._

**_> >>>>>>_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Starling City, 2012**

**> >>>>>>**

Oliver opened his eyes with a start. As he took in his surroundings, his whole body relaxed. “I guess I didn't die...again.”

He paused and then said wryly, “Cool.” He sat up abruptly and clutched his head, feeling disoriented.

Felicity said, “Easy there, killer. You've lost a lot of blood. I guess you could say you're not quite in fighting shape right now.” She grinned sheepishly. Oliver couldn't help but mirror her expression. “I mean, you're always in fighting shape, obviously. Your abs and biceps are…” She trailed off and looked mortified. “Anyway, Mr. Diggle went to get you some food. He thought you’d be hungry.”

Oliver nodded. In a bright voice, Felicity said, “Normally, I keep fruit snacks in my purse, but I ate them around midnight to stay awake.”

Oliver looked amused. He didn't know that anyone over the age of 10 ate fruit snacks.

Seeing Oliver's expression, Felicity continued rambling. “I know it's not much, but if you can't wait for real food, I do have some mints.” She turned to the table behind her and produced a package of orange tic-tacs from her bag.

Accepting the box from Felicity, Oliver popped a few in his mouth. A look of comprehension washed over his face as the mints hit his tongue. “Ohhh,” he breathed softly, a small smile tugging at his lips. “That makes sense,” he murmured to himself.

Looking bemused, Felicity raised an eyebrow. “They're my favorite, but they've never caused any epiphanies. Where'd you go, just now, Oliver?”

He shook his head and allowed a crooked smile to form on his lips. “The best moment of my five-year exile.”

Still looking confused, Felicity chuckled quietly and stood, making her way back toward the computers. “I won't even bother asking because I'm sure you won't tell me,” she teased.

He smirked. “You wouldn't believe me anyway.”

**> >>>>>>**

**Two Weeks Later**

Since he'd risen from the dead and returned to Starling City, Oliver had waged a constant inner war. He had lost the first battle by bringing Warren Patel's bullet-ridden laptop to Felicity. With all of his money and connections, Oliver could have discreetly hired a firm to recover the data. However, he couldn't risk working with someone he didn't trust. _No,_ he had told himself. _It had to be Felicity._ He had resolutely ignored his other, baser motives.

Against his better judgment, he had gone to find her in the IT department, allowing himself to watch her for a few seconds before saying her name. As she had whirled around, he had observed a pen briefly nestled between her lush lips. Trying desperately to forget the feel of those lips against his own, he had launched into his poorly conceived explanation for the laptop's condition.

He had switched on the easy, affable charm that had once served him so well with members of the opposite sex. However, Felicity had seen right through his weak cover story. By the time he had made his exit, Oliver had felt that he'd been laid bare by her knowing gaze.

Since then, he had failed at every turn, ultimately revealing his secret and allowing her to join the team. He knew he would have bled to death or been outed as the vigilante if he hadn't turned to her the night his mother had shot him, but he still wished he hadn't dragged Felicity into his world. However, even Oliver (a complete novice at teamwork) had to admit how valuable Felicity was. She was a genius. He could barely run a virus scan on his computer. Having dropped out of four different colleges, Oliver had boundless respect for Felicity's academic prowess. In a way that was entirely unprecedented for him, he found himself as attracted to Felicity's brain as he was to her body.

Plus, his hindbrain _very_ much appreciated having an audience for his workouts. He pretended not to notice, but he thrived on the furtive stares Felicity threw his way when she thought he was focusing on the salmon ladder.

However, his selfish justifications became meaningless when he saw the crushed look on Felicity’s face after Assistant District Attorney Gavin Carnahan’s on-camera death. She had joined the team because she had wanted to save lives. Her soul was intact--not splintered into innumerable shards like his--so it stood to reason that an innocent man's death would weigh heavily on her. He also knew that he had compounded her guilt by yelling at her for failing to find Carnahan's location quickly enough.

When he returned to the Foundry, he quickly discovered that she was not okay. In fact, she had chased Diggle out, desperately seeking to silence the accusatory voices in her head. Hating himself for putting her in this situation to begin with, Oliver said quietly, “This wasn't your fault.”

She scoffed and retorted, “I was the one who was supposed to find Carnahan, and I was the one who sent you to that bogus location.” Taking a deep breath, she said, “I've never seen anybody die.”

Wishing he could take her in his arms, he said, “Hey, this is the thing with what we do. Sometimes we lose.” _Jackass_ , he thought inwardly. _She's falling apart and you're feeding her platitudes about how some things can't be changed._

Sounding defeated, Felicity said, “Maybe it is better being alone. I'm not seeing anyone currently but if I were, I don't know how I'd tell him about today.”

Oliver looked as if he wanted to say more, but as he opened his mouth, the next crisis reared its head, tasking him with saving his sister's mugger-turned-boyfriend.

**> >>>>>>**

A few hours later, Roy had been reunited with Thea, and Oliver and Felicity had made the startling connection between the image in Robert Queen's notebook and the city's old subway system. Knowing that they would need time and clear heads to solve this problem, Oliver suggested that they call it a night and reconvene in the morning.

Diggle took his leave, casting, Oliver noted, a smirk in their direction. Internally, Oliver asked himself why Dig looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary. Could he have surmised Oliver's feelings for Felicity just by observing them together? _Except,_ Oliver thought, _even I'm not sure how to classify what I feel for Felicity_.

Diggle nodded his head toward them as he started up the stairs, and a minute later, Oliver heard the door whoosh open and then seal shut. Turning to tell Felicity that she should probably get some rest, too, Oliver found her staring into space above the desk. Her mouth was set into a grim line, and she seemed to be thousands of miles away.

He knew how strong she was, but just then, he feared she'd crumble beneath the weight of her new burdens--burdens he had essentially placed there. He approached her slowly and stage-whispered, “Pssst!”

She looked up at him, trust shining in her eyes. “By the way, if you ever need to tell someone about your day…” He paused, feeling his heart rate spike when he saw the small smile that appeared on her face. “...you can tell me.”

Involuntarily, he placed a hand on her shoulder. To anyone else, the gesture would have looked like brotherly reassurance. However, Oliver knew that his intentions were far from fraternal. Up until now, he'd avoided touching Felicity deliberately unless absolutely necessary. This time, though, his touch was deliberate, and she knew it the instant his sizable hand came to rest on her shoulder.

Because Felicity felt the protective undercurrent of Oliver's gesture. She felt a seismic shift in their relationship, realizing that her little crush on Oliver might not have been as one-sided as she had thought. Had he seen her watching him on the salmon ladder? Had he guessed that she'd been watching the beads of sweat roll down his torso, observing how they’d traced every ripple on his well-defined abdomen? Had he somehow extracted her filthy thoughts from her brain despite the fact that she could barely accept them as her own? She was no blushing virgin, and she very much enjoyed sex, but somehow she thought that being with someone like him would make her feel woefully inexperienced. She knew he'd been with numerous women, including supermodels, pageant queens, and daytime-TV stars.

Midway through her pity party, she snapped out of it. _First of all,_ she said to herself, _I'm not even remotely his type. Second of all, I know I give great head. He should only be so lucky…_

She cut off her internal monologue, noticing that Oliver's hand was still resting on her shoulder. She thought this was strange since he'd always taken such pains to remain professional. When she lifted her gaze to his, she was shocked to see his eyes fixed on her bare legs.

Noticing that Felicity had caught him staring, Oliver raked his eyes up her body, defiantly meeting her gaze.

Her eyes widened, and she leapt out of her chair, tottering a bit in her haste. Oliver steadied her by placing his hands on her hips.

Her panicked excuse for heading home withered and died on her lips. With Oliver's eyes boring into her, Felicity felt naked. The heat behind his gaze was unmistakable. He looked like he wanted to devour her. But he exercised great restraint and simply traced a path from her right hip bone to her lower back, pulling her gently to him. He cupped her chin in his hands and, seeking permission, searched her face. Felicity wrapped her arms around his waist in response and closed the space between them, molding her lips to his. She couldn't explain it, but she felt the vaguest sensation of returning home.

**> >>>>>>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really earns its rating (SO MUCH SMUT). What can I say? I'm Olicity trash ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**The Foundry**

_Five Seconds Later_

Oliver kissed Felicity slowly and deliberately, determined not to waste this opportunity. He'd spent the past two years reliving their parking-garage kiss, finding more comfort in that memory than in thoughts of his complicated relationship with Laurel. He had loved Laurel--he was certain of that. He still did, but his love had evolved after that night with Felicity. He'd still give his life to _protect_ Laurel, but he didn't want to give his life _to_ her. And while he recognized the absurdity of falling in love with a woman after one (albeit incredibly hot) kiss, he now knew in his bones that he loved Felicity. Just as he knew that he didn't deserve her--not in the slightest. But wasn't that what he was trying to do as Starling City's vigilante? Wasn't he trying to shed a lifetime of selfishness, right his father's wrongs, and prove that he was capable of being more than a playboy billionaire? Could he be the kind of man she deserved? He had failed Laurel and Sara and Shado and even Taiana, but he would not fail Felicity. He had to start by telling her the truth--that it had been him she had kissed in the parking garage two years ago.

Pulling away from Felicity, he heard her sigh as cool air filled the void created by his absence. She looked at him questioningly as he took a step back. Oliver was alarmed to see that she looked mortified, and he could almost see the wheels spinning in her head as she tried to figure out what she had done wrong.

Wincing, Felicity whispered, “I am so sorry. I thought that you--that we…” She trailed off. She asked herself how she could have been so stupid. Internally, she thought, _He doesn't know me. How could he have any sort of feelings for me? It doesn't matter if kissing him basically stopped my heart. I can't feel that way about him._ Trying to disguise her choked voice, she said softly, “I really have to head home now. I have a plant that needs watering,” she joked weakly, turning to leave.

But Oliver was faster and stronger. He grabbed her arm in an iron grip and whispered urgently, “Please stay. I just needed to tell you something before this went any further.”

Felicity quirked an eyebrow. “Further, huh?” She took a step toward Oliver. “I'm intrigued, Mr. Queen. What did you have in mind?” She noticed that he was clenching his jaw and trying very hard to keep his gaze at eye level.

Moving toward Felicity and closing the distance between them, Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his hands graze her ass. He placed his mouth right next to her right ear and growled, “You know _exactly_ what I want.”

In a softer voice, he said, “I just have to tell you something, and then…” Feeling Felicity's hands deftly unbuttoning his shirt, he trailed off. Her small fingers grazed the bare skin beneath his undershirt as she impatiently pushed his dress shirt off his broad shoulders. Before he could stop her, she was lifting his undershirt and pushing it above his head, leaving his torso naked.

“Felicity,” he began again, but he was silenced when she started running her hands over his abs, dipping her fingers into the waistband of his pants. He watched as if in a trance, eyes rolling upward when he felt her unbuckle his belt and push his pants toward the ground. He knew that he should stop her. Summoning all of his resolve, he grabbed her wrists just as her hands brushed against his swiftly hardening penis. “Felicity, I really have to tell you something,” he ground out.

Felicity stopped trying to run her hands along his length and looked annoyed. “Oliver, do you have any diseases?”

He shook his head. “No, but I don't have a condom--”

Felicity put her hand on his chest. “You said you're clean, and I trust you. I'm also clean, in case you were wondering.”

Oliver looked concerned. “But what about--”

Felicity chuckled. “I have an IUD. Best decision ever.” Seeing that Oliver was about to speak again, she said, “Have you taken a vow of chastity?”

He shook his head and continued, “But--”

She laughed. “Do you want to have sex with me?”

Oliver groaned. “You have no idea how much.”

An almost-predatory smile spread across her face. “Then I suggest you stop worrying and let me suck your cock. Whatever you have to tell me can wait until later.” 

So, cursing his weakness and uncontrollable lust, he let her, hoping he hadn't allowed himself to ruin things with her before they could even start.

Grinning at Oliver's sudden compliance, Felicity pushed him back toward an empty table until he had heaved himself onto it. She removed his pants, shoes, and socks, leaving him almost naked in his emerald boxer briefs. As she was pushing him into a reclined position, she felt one of Oliver's solid hands close around her right wrist. He pulled her between his legs, trapping her between marble-hewn thighs.

“It seems to me,” he said in a dangerous voice, “that there's a clothing imbalance here.” He looked pointedly at her breasts. “What do you say we even the score a little bit?”

She giggled so softly that he could barely hear her. He noticed with interest that she had taken her glasses off and was getting ready to shed her cardigan. Smiling, still not believing how lucky he was, Oliver whispered, “Let me.”

She paused her efforts to disrobe and looked at Oliver, waiting.

He gazed at her, as if trying to commit her face to memory. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Felicity.” He paused. “I hope you know that.”

She stared at him, seeming to choose her words carefully. “Oliver, I already want to have sex with you. You don't have to feed me lines. I'm not some vapid--”

Oliver seized her lips with his own then, determined to show her that he had meant every word. He plundered her mouth, tasting oranges with every flick of his tongue. She surrendered to him, meeting his tongue with her own.

Though he wrenched his lips from hers then, he tightened his grip on her shoulders, indicating that he was nowhere near done touching her. Gently, he slid her purple cardigan down her shoulders, running his fingertips down her forearms. He tossed the sweater on the desk behind her and turned his attention to her tank top, seizing the bottom of the shirt on either side of her hips. Slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, he raised the shirt over her head and tossed it on top of the sweater. Then, marveling at the sight of her, he wrapped his arms around her lower back and searched her face.

“Felicity, you have to know that I meant every word. You are smart and kind-hearted and, frankly, too good for me. I could never treat you like any other woman because you're unlike anyone I've ever met.”

Oliver's words reverberated in her ears. Felicity couldn't believe this was happening. His words would have been more appropriate for a marriage proposal than for a seemingly random hookup. Not that she was complaining. Of course his body was almost too gorgeous for words, but the kind, compassionate part of his personality seemed to be just as well-defined as his abs. _What's the catch,_ she asked herself. She didn't think men were capable of expressing this type of emotion so early in a relationship. Inwardly, she cringed. _There's not going to be a relationship, Felicity. Once he gets it out of his system, he'll move on._

However, when she met his eyes again, she found that they were blazing with raw emotion. She sensed a mixture of pain, concern, lust (yes, so much lust), and...hope. In that moment, she felt her soul become inextricably entwined with Oliver's, and she nodded. _This is real,_ she thought to herself. _He is real._

Watching as Felicity tried to evaluate his sincerity, Oliver was reminded of a Sphinx. He knew Felicity wouldn't slash his face open if she deemed him insincere, but Oliver feared she'd do something much worse: write him off.

When she nodded, he kissed her lips gently, pulled back, and looked at her, seemingly asking permission. “Oliver,” she whispered, peering at him from under hooded eyes.

He kissed her neck, sucking and biting lightly. “Yes, Felicity?”

He was listening to her, but he had no intention of ever taking his hands off her body again. She moaned as his strong fingers unhooked her teal bra and lifted it gently from her shoulders. His hands grazed her full, globe-shaped breasts, pebbling her dark nipples almost immediately. Hardly daring to believe his luck, Oliver took a step back. He wanted to admire this woman. He wanted to worship her.

But Felicity had other plans. Suddenly, she placed a hand on his chest and gently but firmly guided him backward onto the table. When he was reclining, his head propped up on his arms, Felicity grinned. “I told you I wanted to suck your cock.” With that, she began inching his underwear down his sculpted legs. Her eyes raked his naked body.

Arching an eyebrow, she said, “Is there any part of the 'billionaire-playboy stereotype’ that _doesn't_ apply to you?” With a meaningful glance at his crotch, she moved to wrap her hand around his impressive length.

Despite her show of bravado, though, Felicity worried inwardly. _I didn't know men in the real world actually had penises of such intimidating girth,_ she thought. _How am I going to fit that in my mouth?_ Stifling a giggle, Felicity realized that the only appropriate metric for comparison was an eggplant. A _thick_ eggplant.

Seeing Oliver's inscrutable expression, Felicity grew serious. “You don't think I'm over here _laughing_ at your dick, do you?”

He broke into a sheepish grin. “When a beautiful woman sees your penis for the first time and giggles, it's typically not a good sign.” She winced. Seeming relaxed, though, he said, “But as I've said, there's nothing typical about you, so I'm going to assume you're not regretting this just yet.”

She flashed him a devilish look. “Not even a little bit.” She leaned forward and brushed a fingertip over the glistening head of his cock and proceeded to suck his precum off her finger. “Mm,” she hummed to herself, planting her hands on his hip bones and lowering her head to his pelvis. She swirled her tongue around his tip slowly, keeping her eyes fixed to his. Watching the blissful expression settling on his beautiful face, she slowly pushed more of his thick cock past her full lips until she had taken his entire length in her mouth. Her jaws ached already, but the noises bursting forth from him made it worth it. In earnest, she began steadily pumping his cock in and out of her mouth, sometimes stopping to flick her tongue against his head.

Abruptly, she pulled her mouth from his length with an almost-obscene _pop._ Ignoring his plaintive protests, she began slowly licking him from the base of his penis to the tip, massaging his balls in her right hand.

Watching this woman (or maybe the term _siren_ was more appropriate, for if she kept it up, he was sure she'd lead him to his death) explore every inch of his penis was the single most erotic experience he'd ever had. Sure, he'd had lots of blowjobs, but none had ever been like this. If she kept going, though, he'd be releasing a torrent of cum within the next two minutes. Not that he didn't like a girl who swallowed, but that's not what he wanted for their first time together (God, he hoped there would be more than one time). He wanted them to finish together. But, looking around, he realized that he was about 30 seconds from fucking her on a metal table. _No,_ he thought. _I can do better._

In a strangled voice, he said, “Felicity.” She paused in her oral assault. She looked up at him quizzically, her lips still grazing the head of his cock. Regretting the words as they left his lips, he said, “We can't do this--not here.”

As he had feared, hurt flickered across her eyes and she stood slowly, crossing her arms over her bare chest.

Hurriedly, he sat up and reached for her, wanting to erase the pain he saw. “What I meant to say is that…” He paused, furrowing his brow. “Felicity, you are remarkable, and you deserve…” Oliver trailed off, seeing comprehension and betrayal playing across her face.

“It was you,” she said simply, staring at Oliver in a daze. “You were the one who saved me from Eric Crenshaw.” Shaking her head and reaching for her clothes, she began getting dressed.

Dumbfounded, Oliver stared at her. “But how…”

She shook her head. “When we kissed just now, I thought...Well, it's stupid, but I thought I felt this connection. I'd only ever felt that way once before. I thought it was just hormones or something, but... God, I really wanted to have sex with you.”

“Felicity,” Oliver started to say, before she held up a hand.

“But then you called me remarkable, and something clicked.”

He stayed silent, looking pained.

Having tugged her sweater back on, she began straightening her ponytail. “How could you?” She put her glasses on, but not before Oliver saw the hurt radiating from her eyes. “You've been back for weeks, and you never thought to tell me that you once saved my life and _almost fucked me in a parking garage_?”

Her voice echoed through the room. “Since that night, I've thought about him--I mean you--every day. After a few months, I'd nearly convinced myself that it was an incredibly vivid, sexy hallucination." Felicity scowled. "In fact," she continued, “the only proof I had was Eric's arrest for possession.”

Begrudgingly she added, “That was brilliant, by the way.”

Oliver grimaced. “Felicity, I wanted to tell you. I tried to tell you earlier.” He stood up and tugged his underwear and pants back up around his hips. “When I was away, thinking about that night with you…” He took a step toward her. “It kept me alive. _You_ kept me alive.”

Looking conflicted, Felicity shook her head. “You should have tried harder.” She moved to retrieve her bag from her desk. “Or, better yet, you should have told me the moment you returned from the dead.” Shouldering her bag, she started toward the stairs.

Oliver followed her. “Felicity. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

She whirled around, eyes blazing. “Are you? Or are you just sorry I figured it out before we had sex in your serial-killer lair?”

Oliver was speechless, but he felt his temper rising. “I should have told you earlier before we kissed, but you were very adamant about getting me naked.”

“If that night had been so important to you, you would have told me the second you landed in Starling City. You wouldn't have waited to tell me until you were trying to get in my pants,” she snarled.

Sinking into a nearby chair, Oliver watched Felicity stomp up the stairs. When he heard the door hiss closed, he dropped his head into his hands, almost wishing he'd never come home.

**> >>>>>>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Oliver had been able to keep it in his pants, maybe he wouldn't be in this situation. Either way, let's hope he can charm his way out of this one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Starling City, 2012**

_Queen Mansion, Midnight_

** >>>>>>>**

When he'd woken up this morning, Oliver hadn't known that by day's end, he would have ruined everything. Eighteen hours later, he found himself back in his king-sized bed wondering how he'd gone from undressing the woman he loved to breaking her heart in the span of about ten minutes.

Shaking his head, Oliver scrolled through his phone. His finger hovered over Felicity's name in his contacts. He opened a new message and typed a simple sentence: “I'm sorry.”

Across town, Felicity was curled up on her couch with a massive glass of wine and an episode of _The X-Files_. She'd nearly worked her way through a bottle of Pinot Noir. Her heart went out to Dana Scully. Felicity knew what it was like to devote herself to a man on a crusade.

Her phone started vibrating, skittering across the end table. She snatched it up and, seeing that it was a text from Oliver, scowled. She threw the phone down on the couch next to her.

After waiting five minutes for a response, Oliver tried again. “I know you're angry. You have every right to be, but please don't ignore me. Let me explain.”

Rolling her eyes, Felicity picked up her phone and read Oliver's text. “I'm not ignoring you. I'm trying to sleep,” she typed.

Minutes later, he responded by saying, “No, you're not. You're watching _The X-Files_. You shared your Netflix password with me, remember?”

Groaning, Felicity muttered, “You try to help one billionaire catch up on all the pop culture he missed while he was dead, and he turns it around on you.” Typing furiously, Felicity wrote, “You're a billionaire. Get your own Netflix account. Stop spying on me.”

Oliver sighed and dropped his phone beside him. He had fucked up royally. In the past, when he'd made a girl angry, he'd sent her dozens of flowers or a piece of expensive jewelry. But, like Oliver kept telling her, Felicity was unlike anyone he'd ever known. Buying her flowers and jewelry would do nothing but confirm her assumptions about him--that he was a privileged asshole who thought he could buy people off.

 _No,_ Oliver thought to himself. _I've got to do something to show her that I care about others--that I can effect change._ He set out to find his mother, hoping she would agree to the plan that was forming in his head.

**> >>>>>>**

The next morning, Oliver arrived at Queen Consolidated by 7:30. He hadn't slept well, and he had decided to head in early to ensure that everything was ready.

He had ducked down into the IT department and  stuck his head in Felicity's office, but she wasn't due until 9:00 and hadn't arrived yet. He stood in front of the elevator, wanting to get back to his desk and make a few phone calls. However, when the doors slid open, he found himself face-to-face with Felicity. She no longer looked angry. Now she looked tired and drawn. Oliver's heart clenched.

As Oliver opened his mouth to say hello, Felicity stepped out of the elevator and brushed past him, saying curtly, “I'm sure the HR handbook is pretty clear about prohibiting sex in the workplace, so if you've come to try to talk me into giving you a blowjob in a supply closet or something--”

Seething, Oliver said through gritted teeth, “Are you free this afternoon?”

She balked at him. “Yes, I'll be working. You should try it sometime.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “This _is_ work-related.”

Felicity paused and looked at him. “Are you asking as my employer, the Hood, or Oliver Queen?”

Inhaling slowly, Oliver said, “I'm asking as Oliver, but it does technically involve Queen Consolidated. Could you please just clear your schedule for 3:30 this afternoon?”

With an inscrutable expression, Felicity nodded.

“Thank you,” Oliver said.

Felicity bit her lip. “You're welcome,” she said softly and turned toward her office.

Oliver couldn't be sure, but he thought that he heard her whisper, “I'm sorry” before she continued down the hallway.

**> >>>>>>**

That afternoon, Oliver and Felicity sat silently next to each other in the back of a town car. As they pulled away from Queen Consolidated, Felicity turned to Oliver and asked, “Where are we going?”

Smiling, Oliver said, “You'll see when we get there.”

Felicity stared at him and then shifted her gaze out the window.

In almost no time, their car stopped in front of the Hochman Hotel. Oliver exited the car and held his hand out to Felicity. Ignoring him, Felicity climbed out of the car and took a few steps toward the building. “Are you going to tell me why we're here, or should I just assume the worst?”

Oliver simply said, “You'll see soon. Come with me.”

Felicity started toward the hotel entrance, but Oliver grabbed her hand. “We're actually going this way,” he said, guiding her to the entrance of a nondescript office building next to the hotel.

She looked confused but said nothing and followed Oliver to the double doors. Pausing, he pressed the buzzer and waited. Several seconds later, the doors hissed and clicked, and Oliver held one open for Felicity. She strode past him and into a bright, cheerful lobby. Furrowing her brow, she turned to look at Oliver. “Where are we?”

Oliver smiled and said, “Come on. We're going to be late.” He walked past Felicity and opened a door beneath a sign that read “Main Office.”

Felicity followed.

Seeing a brunette woman sitting at a desk, Oliver said warmly, “Mrs. Graffin, hello.”

The matronly woman stood up quickly, looking flustered. “Oh, hello, Mr. Queen. They'll be getting started soon. Here are your passes,” she said, handing a sticker bearing Oliver's name to him. Then she handed one to Felicity and said pleasantly, “Here you are, Ms. Smoak.”

Looking confused, Felicity said softly, “Thank you.”

Oliver flashed Mrs. Graffin his thousand-watt smile and turned to leave, placing his hand gently on Felicity's lower back to guide her from the room. As they were exiting, Mrs. Graffin called, “Just go straight up the hall and make a left. Everyone is in the auditorium.”

Before the door closed behind them, Oliver said, “Thank you, Mrs. Graffin.”

Heading down the hallway, Felicity whispered, “Oliver, why are we at a school?”

“Community outreach,” Oliver said matter-of-factly. As they reached the auditorium doors, Oliver stopped and turned to Felicity. “I’d like to sit in the back and observe everyone for a bit if you don't mind.”

Frustrated, Felicity just nodded. They entered the auditorium and found organized chaos. Spread across the room were several dozen teenagers crowded around laptops and tablets. A handful of teachers drifted around, often pausing to speak with the students.

Oliver sat down in the back row, and Felicity took the seat next to him. “Oliver what is this?”

He tore his gaze from the scene in front of him and met her eyes. “This is a relatively new charter school for low-income students. I heard recently that some students were lobbying to start a STEM club, but the school didn't have the money for the equipment or the stipends for the teachers who supervise after-school activities.”

Felicity's eyes shined. “And you gave them the money to start their club.”

Oliver shook his head. “Queen Consolidated did. Also, I may have told their advisor that I knew just the person to give a guest lecture on women in technology.” He grinned at her. “If you're interested, I'll introduce you so you can set up a time.”

Stunned, Felicity said, “Are you kidding? Do you see how many girls are down there? You have no idea what it would have meant to me as a teenager to meet a woman with a career in tech.” She slid her hand into his. “Oliver, this is wonderful. Thank you.”

Just then, a smiling middle-aged woman walked up the aisle. “Mr. Queen, I'm so glad you came.”

Standing quickly, Oliver said, “Of course, Ms. McIlrath. I can't thank you enough for organizing everything so quickly. I'm so excited to see what these kids can do when they have the right tools.”

Ms. McIlrath chuckled. “Mr. Queen, we wouldn't have been able to do this without your company. I am curious, though. What made you decide to fund this project?”

Oliver said, “Well, I happen to know a remarkable woman whose passion for technology is unmatched. I think the world would be better off with as many people like her as possible.” Gesturing toward Felicity, Oliver said, “Ms. McIlrath, this is Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity stood and nervously extended her hand. “It's so nice to meet you. Though I think he's overselling me a bit,” she added, casting a dark look in Oliver's direction.

Ms. McIlrath shook Felicity's hand and said, “Oh, I highly doubt that, my dear. It's an honor to meet a fellow MIT grad, and I'm sure my students will feel the same way. Are you interested in visiting as a guest speaker sometime?”

Felicity nodded. “Of course. I'd love to.”

Ms. McIlrath clapped her hands. “Oh, that's wonderful! Come, I'd love for you to meet some of my colleagues.”

Sensing that his absence would go unnoticed, Oliver flashed a smile at Felicity and moved toward the auditorium exit. Once he exited the building, he took a seat on a bench and pulled out his phone. The town car was waiting nearby, but he had already instructed the driver to bring Felicity back to the office when she emerged from the school. He could call for another car for himself, but it was nearly rush hour, and traffic was already starting to back up. _No,_ he thought, _It's only a few blocks to QC. A walk might help me clear my head._

He stood and headed uptown toward Queen Consolidated. He'd barely gone thirty feet when he heard his name.

Oliver turned and saw Felicity hurrying toward him. Panic bloomed in his stomach. He jogged toward Felicity and asked quickly, “What's wrong? Are you okay?”

Felicity didn't answer. Instead, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as if they had belonged to each other for a lifetime.

Pleasantly surprised, Oliver responded in equal measure.

They clung to each other until someone walked by and spat, “Get a room.”

Breaking their kiss and guiding Felicity to a nearby bench, Oliver said softly, “Not that I'm trying to dissuade you, but what was that for?”

Felicity looked up at him and said, “You are an asshole.”

Oliver's face fell.

“But,” Felicity continued, “you are the kindest, most generous person I know. What you did for those kids is amazing, and I am so excited to be a part of it.”

Heart swelling, Oliver said, “I’m so sorry that I didn't tell you the truth the moment I got back. While I was gone, I saw and did things that I'll carry with me forever. I had no idea how to talk about those things, especially with you. I didn't want to complicate your life.”

Felicity laughed. “Well, you failed. I mean, I spend almost every night with you.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Rolling her eyes, Felicity said, “As part of your team. You knew what I meant.”

Sighing, Oliver said, “I know, and I'm so sorry I got you involved in the first place. I shouldn't have gone to you for help when my mother shot me.”

Felicity retorted, “If you hadn't, you'd be dead or in jail. We both know that.” Shaking her head, she continued, “And I'm glad I found you bleeding in my backseat.” She winced. “I mean, I'm glad that you trusted me. I’m glad that you’re giving me an outlet for _my_ superpower.”

“Of course I trusted you, Felicity. I never stopped thinking about you after that night in the parking garage. I meant it when I told you that you kept me alive.”

Felicity moved closer to him and said, “Oliver, for the past two years, I've compared every guy to you--unknowingly, I mean. No one I’ve dated has kissed me like you did. Not one of them has measured up to you. I think that's why I was so angry when I found out that you and my mysterious rescuer were one and the same. I had been asking myself how I could have fallen for you after only knowing you for a few weeks...” She winced, wishing she could pluck her words from the air.

She fixed him with a piercing gaze. “I'm sorry that I reacted so badly when you did tell me the truth. I know you tried to tell me a bunch of times, but I can have kind of a one-track mind.”

Hope swelling in his chest, Oliver took Felicity's hands in his. “You don't have to apologize to me. I handled everything in the worst possible way.”

Felicity smiled. “I think we can both stop apologizing and start focusing on what's really important.”

Oliver looked at her questioningly.

Leaning close, Felicity whispered, “Whether we're going to your place or mine. We still have some things to...work out.”

Though he hadn't thought himself capable of being more attracted to Felicity, in that moment, Oliver could barely restrain himself from pinning her down on the bench.

With no small amount of effort, Oliver simply nodded and stood, grinning wickedly. “I have a better idea.”

**> >>>>>>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...and for the end of this chapter! But I 'm posting the next chapter simultaneously, and I hope it makes up for this one.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Five Minutes Later**

_Hochman Hotel, Elevator_

** >>>>>>>**

As the elevator whizzed upward, Oliver pressed Felicity against the wall, nipping at her collarbone and dusting feather-light kisses into her cleavage.

Her eyes were closed, and a broad smile stretched across her face as she fastened her hands on his ass, pulling his hips toward hers.

When the elevator reached the top floor, the doors slid open, and Oliver scooped Felicity up into his arms.

Her eyes flew open, and she laughed. “Oliver! What are you doing? People are gonna think that we're newlyweds and you're carrying me over the threshold or something.”

He shook his head and stepped off the elevator. “There's no one else up here. It's just the penthouse suite.” Unbidden, images of Felicity looking ethereal in a white gown appeared behind his eyes.

Felicity's eyes widened. “Oliver, this is too much. Honestly, I don't care where we go. I just want you.”

He chuckled softly as they approached the door to the suite. “QC has a standing reservation for this suite in case we need to entertain someone important.”

Sliding a key card into the door's locking mechanism, he placed his mouth next to Felicity's ear. In a low growl vaguely reminiscent of the one produced by his voice modulator, he said, “And my only objective right now is to show you how important you are.”

Felicity shuddered, feeling the heat pooling between her legs.

The door beeped, and Oliver pushed it open with his foot.

Upon seeing the room, Felicity gasped. She had grown up on the Vegas Strip, but she'd only ever seen hotel rooms like this from afar. She'd certainly never entered one in the arms of a gorgeous billionaire.

However, after Oliver had placed her gently on the huge bed, Felicity tore her gaze from the ornate crystal light fixtures, noticing that Oliver had taken a step away from her. Felicity searched his eyes, which had darkened with need. She reached for his hands and drew him closer to her. He stood, towering over her with a conflicted expression on his face.

Sensing his need for reassurance, Felicity said, “Oliver, I know that this--that **we** are complicated, but I need you to know that I am all in. I want to be part of your life...all aspects of it.” She smiled softly.

Speechless, Oliver stared at her. How could she have known that he’d been preparing to give her one last chance to abandon the haunted, fast-sinking ship that was his life?

“If you’re wondering how I knew what you were going to say, the answer is simple,” Felicity said.

Furrowing his brow, Oliver waited.

“You think that your actions on Lian Yu, in Russia, and even here at home make you unworthy of happiness. You self-sabotage like it’s your job.”

Unable to formulate a rebuttal, Oliver stayed silent.

Nodding, Felicity said, “Well, you’re wrong. You’ve done terrible things, yes, but at your core, you are a good man, Oliver. Each time you’ve faced an impossible choice, you’ve allowed yourself to learn from it and walked away with stronger convictions. Every day, you put other people’s needs before your own. That is the mark of a good person, and that’s…”

Pausing, Felicity dropped her gaze to her lap. Then, she said quietly, “That’s why I love you.”

  
Indescribable joy flared in Oliver’s chest. He suppressed the urge to tell her that he didn’t deserve her.

Raising her eyes to meet Oliver’s, Felicity continued, “I know this seems fast, and we’ve only had a few weeks together, but I feel like I’ve been waiting for you my whole life. God, I sound so--”

Oliver snatched Felicity from the bed, lifted her to him, wrapped her legs around his waist, and crashed his lips against hers so fast that she barely registered what was happening. Pulling away, he met her gaze. Breathlessly, he said, “Felicity, I love you, too.”

Felicity leaned her forehead against Oliver’s and whispered, “Show me.”

Grinning wolfishly, Oliver returned Felicity to her feet and slid his hands to her hips, his fingers locating the zipper on her gray pencil skirt and tugging it down. She reached up to help him, but he gently grabbed her hand and returned it to her side. “You are a goddess,” he said simply, kissing her deeply. “Let me worship you.”

A lascivious smile spread across Felicity’s face, and she nodded.

Emboldened, Oliver pushed Felicity’s skirt toward the ground in a single fluid motion. As he reached up to remove her shirt, he brushed his hand against her center, feeling the heat radiating from the drenched aquamarine fabric between her legs.

Felicity moaned softly.

Oliver smiled and grasped the hem of Felicity’s black v-neck blouse, lifting it slowly over her head. He groaned when he saw that her breasts were nearly spilling out of her black demi-cup bra. Made almost entirely of diaphanous lace, the bra left nothing to the imagination. With a reverent look, Oliver unhooked Felicity’s bra and tossed it on the floor. He cupped one breast in each hand and lowered his mouth to her right nipple, licking and sucking until it was fully erect. Noting that Felicity had woven her hands through his hair, Oliver laved her left nipple until it hardened. Then he bit it gently. Felicity arched her back in pleasure.

Suddenly, though, she sighed. Raising his head from her breasts, Oliver whispered, “What’s wrong?”

Felicity ran her hands over his chest. “I believe you complained about a clothing imbalance yesterday. I’m sensing a double standard.”

Oliver laughed. “That’s fair,” he said, moving his hands to the hem of his shirt.

Felicity grabbed his wrists. “Unh-unh,” she said. “ _You’re_ the one with a body like a Greek god. Let me worship _you_.”

He dropped his hands, eyes dark with lust. She removed his charcoal-gray sweater and black undershirt in quick succession and began running her fingertips over his torso. “You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about licking the sweat off of these abs when I’ve watched you on the salmon ladder.”

Oliver looked at her in a manner that could only be described as predatory.

She shuddered and lowered her hands to his belt, unbuckling it quickly. In a series of deft movements, she unbuttoned his pants, pushed them down his thighs, and cupped his impressive erection through his black boxer briefs. She was tugging his underwear down when his hands closed around hers and removed them from his hips.

Locking his eyes on Felicity’s, Oliver finished removing his pants, underwear, and socks. Stepping toward her, he growled, “You’ve had your fun, Felicity. Get on the bed.”

Typically, Felicity took orders from no one. However, Oliver’s whole bad-cop routine was only making her wetter. Shooting him a mischievous smile, she turned around and climbed into the middle of the bed on all fours, affording him a perfect view of her ass and the growing damp patch on her underwear.

Oliver cursed under his breath as she reached the head of the bed, turned to face him, and fell back into the mountain of pillows with crossed legs.

Wasting no time, Oliver followed her into the center of the bed, taking care to brush her pussy with his bare cock as he straddled her. She whimpered and reached for him.

Oliver kissed her deeply then, whispering, “I’m sorry if I’m being too rough. Please tell me if I make you uncomfortable. I just--”

Felicity sat up and interrupted him, saying, “Oliver, normally I’m the one who talks too much. In case you haven’t noticed, you're responsible for the flood forming between my thighs. I promise to communicate my wants and needs as long as you do. Fair?”

Oliver nodded.

Planting a quick kiss on Oliver’s lips, Felicity said, “Good. Now, as far as my wants are concerned…”

But Oliver didn’t need to be told twice. He wasn’t sure if it was Felicity’s total self-assurance when it came to sex, but he knew that he couldn’t wait another minute to do unspeakable things to her.

He gently pushed her into a reclining position and captured her lips against his, plundering her mouth with his tongue. Breaking the kiss, he whispered, “I love you, Felicity,” still marveling at being able to say it aloud.

Eyes shining, Felicity breathed, “I love you, Oliver.”

Feeling as if his heart might burst, Oliver moved downward, with his knees on either side of her hips. He paused long enough to suck and bite her full breasts, leaving tiny marks on her soft skin.

Felicity moaned.

Somehow growing harder, Oliver started kissing a trail down the center of Felicity’s torso. When his face reached her navel, he paused and looked up at her. She stared at him, lust and devotion etched on her face.

Grinning, Oliver kissed the soaked fabric stretched across her sex and felt her hips buck against his face. He breathed in her scent, wanting to devour her. Anchoring his fingers by her hip bones, he began tugging her underwear down her perfect thighs. He couldn’t wait until they were wrapped around his head.

Flinging the fabric to the floor, Oliver pushed himself further toward the end of the bed. Felicity cried out when she felt him move away from her.

Gritting her teeth, she said, “Oliver, so help me, if you--”

But when Felicity felt his lips grazing her calves, she fell silent.

Oliver continued brushing his lips up her legs, forming constellations of kisses on both thighs.

Then, without warning, he dropped his mouth to her sex. Her moan was guttural. Wanting to taste every inch of her, Oliver swiped his tongue from her entrance to her clit, flicking the tiny bundle of nerves with laser precision.

“Jesus Christ, Oliver,” Felicity hissed.

He lapped her slit greedily, wanting to coat his tongue in her arousal. After darting his tongue into her entrance, he turned his attention back to her clit. Sucking gently, he guided one finger inside of her. Feeling Felicity's walls clench around his finger, Oliver added another.

As he alternated between licking and sucking her clit, he added a third finger. He fucked her with his hand, and Felicity screamed.

Then, she rasped, “Please, I want your cock.”

Lifting his head from her sex, he slowly withdrew his fingers from her. He sat up and, looking into her eyes, cleaned his fingers off with his tongue. “You taste so fucking good, “ he whispered.

Felicity moaned, and Oliver climbed up beside her and laid down. Raising herself up on one arm, Felicity pouted prettily. “Didn't I just beg for your cock a second ago?”

Without a word, Oliver seized Felicity's hips and  lifted her so that she was straddling him, his erection just inches from her pussy lips.

She bent to kiss him, and he turned his head away.

Seeing the hurt look on Felicity's face, Oliver said, “Oh, sweetheart, no.” He kissed her forehead. “I just didn't know if you'd want to kiss me after…”

“You just ate me out?” Felicity supplied.

Oliver nodded. In response, Felicity leaned down  and kissed Oliver deeply, tracing his lower lip with her tongue.

“In case that wasn't clear, I love tasting myself on your lips,” she said, running her fingers down his stomach.

“Noted,” Oliver said, splaying his fingers across her ass and guiding her hips closer to his.

Felicity whispered, “Actually, I just like the taste…”

Hearing this, Oliver stared. “Felicity, are you saying that you've…”

“Eaten pussy? Yes,” she said simply.

Oliver inhaled sharply.

“Don't worry,” Felicity said, “I'll tell you all about it sometime.”

“Good,” Oliver said, positioning the head of his cock at her entrance. “Because I have other things in mind right now.”

Their gazes locked, and Felicity slowly lowered herself onto Oliver's length.

As the head of his cock split Felicity's pussy apart, Oliver felt his eyes roll upward. It took every ounce of his strength not to plunge himself into her.

Hissing as she impaled herself upon him, Felicity whispered, “Oh, my God.”

Oliver felt himself bottom out, and Felicity paused, giving herself time to adjust to his formidable length and girth.

He grazed his hand against her cheek and asked, “You okay?”

In response, Felicity lifted her hips and  unsheathed Oliver's throbbing cock before quickly slamming herself back down. She felt a jolt of pleasure when the head of his cock collided with her g-spot.

Oliver uttered a stream of expletives followed by Felicity's name, thrusting upward to meet her.

Exquisite, indescribable pleasure radiated through Oliver as he buried himself to the hilt. Felicity's silken walls clenched around his cock.

Arching her back, Felicity moaned as Oliver drove himself into her, and she quickly matched his rhythm.

Oliver knew that Felicity wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, so he lowered his right thumb onto her clit and began tracing slow, lazy circles. Thoughts of emptying himself into her as she came made him nearly delirious with need.

Writhing above him, Felicity whimpered, “I'm so close, Oliver.”

Feeling ready to burst, he cupped her face in his left hand, never removing his thumb from her clit. “Good,” he growled, “because I'm going to make you scream my name.” With that, he stopped thrusting and plunged himself into her, angling the head of his cock toward her g-spot.

The thickness of Oliver's cock, combined with the slow circles he was tracing around her clit, caused Felicity to come undone. Screaming Oliver's name, she bore down on him harder, as if grasping for an anchor in a storm.

As Felicity's walls quaked around his length, Oliver felt thousands of tiny electric shocks shooting through his body. In response, he unsheathed his cock and immediately plunged it back into Felicity’s blazing core. Oliver cupped Felicity’s chin and stared into her eyes. After a few more thrusts, he emptied himself into her, moaning her name as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Feeling the last ropes of Oliver's seed coating her cervix, Felicity slowed her frenzied pace. She collapsed onto his chest, nestling her head against his neck.

Oliver cradled her and gently shifted her to the space beside him. Running her fingers over the scars on Oliver’s chest, Felicity placed a light kiss above his heart.

Lifting her head, she saw a contented smile spreading across Oliver’s face. His eyes seemed unburdened, and as he moved his lips to hers, he whispered, “I told you I’d find my way back to you."

**> >>>>>>**


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reimagined Oliver and Felicity's fake wedding for this chapter, so it diverges wildly from canon. I thought it'd be nice to give them a happy ending and omit some of the trauma from their relationship!

**About Four Years Later**

_Hochman Hotel, Penthouse Suite_

**> >>>>>>**

“You know this is bad luck, right?” Felicity moaned into Oliver's ear, feeling his lips on her neck.

“I disagree. I feel supremely lucky right now,” Oliver said softly, untying Felicity's silk robe.

With a wolfish expression, he raked his gaze over her naked body. He arched an eyebrow. “Going commando today, I see.”

Felicity laughed. “Oliver, you interrupted me when I was getting dressed. You're not supposed to be in here. What did you expect?”

Oliver dropped the robe to the floor. “Honestly, I just wanted to defile you one more time before making an honest woman of you.”

Grinning, Felicity said, “I was hoping you'd say that.” As she dropped her hands to unbutton his jeans, she said, “But if you mess up my hair or makeup, I'll kill you.”

Oliver nodded. “Noted,” he said. Before Felicity could fully remove his pants, though, Oliver caught her hands in his. “Hey,” he said softly.

She lifted her head, gazing at him.

“I can't wait to marry you,” he said.

Tears pooled in Felicity's eyes, and she felt immeasurable joy...and guilt. “I can't wait to marry you. Oliver, I'm so sorry--”

He cut her off, enveloping her in his arms and kissing her hair. “Sweetheart, you don't have to apologize for calling off our engagement. You needed time to process William...and everything else.”

Felicity nodded. She had needed that time, even if it had only been six months. After many painful conversations, Oliver and Felicity had determined that he lacked trust not in her, but in himself. That epiphany had changed everything and forged an irrevocable bond.

“And when you were ready, you found your way back to me,” Oliver finished.

“It seems our relationship has some common themes,” she teased.

“I can think of another,” he said.

A broad smile played across her lips. “Oh, yeah?” She resumed undressing him, tugging his jeans and boxer briefs downward. “Could it be our habit of fucking in inappropriate places?”

Oliver pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He stepped out of the pool of fabric at his feet removed his shoes and socks.

Lowering his mouth to hers, he said, “I don't know that I'd classify all of them as inappropriate.” He kissed her slowly and deeply, running his hands down her sides.

Breaking their kiss, Felicity laughed. “Oh, really?" She ticked them off her fingers: "The Queen Consolidated boardroom, the bunker, a Russian hotel room, Lian Yu…” She trailed off, smiling mischievously.

Oliver traced his fingers across her hip bones. “I will concede on one condition.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow. “What's--” Suddenly, she moaned as Oliver dipped his fingers into her already-wet core. He spun her around and guided her toward the end of the bed. He growled into her ear, “My condition is that you bend over and let me fuck you.”

Shivering, Felicity complied, resting her torso on the bottom of the bed, arms splayed out in front of her. Oliver stood behind her, rubbing the head of his throbbing cock against her puffy, glistening folds.

Without warning, he buried himself in her, feeling her arousal dripping down his balls.

“Jesus Christ, Oliver,” Felicity ground out between gritted teeth. “That feels so fucking good.” Noticing that Oliver had begun unsheathing himself, Felicity slammed her hips backward, forcing him to rebury himself.

Oliver hissed. “I believe I said _I_ wanted to fuck _you,_ ” he pointed out, reluctantly withdrawing his cock from her pussy again.

Felicity whimpered, the cool air stinging her folds. “You're right. Please fuck me, Oliver.”

This request nearly broke Oliver. Feeling a primal (and unnecessary) urge to mark her as his own, Oliver slammed into Felicity rhythmically and mercilessly, his fingers bruising her hips.

A series of low, guttural moans emanated from Felicity's throat as she dug her hands into the aubergine duvet. She felt the telltale tingling in her core, and she knew that a few more thrusts would push her over the edge.

Continuing his frenzied pace, Oliver felt Felicity's walls squeezing his cock, and with each thrust, he inched closer to his own release. He snaked a hand to the front of Felicity's pelvis and rubbed her clit slowly.

Brilliant flashes soon erupted behind Felicity's eyes, and she felt jolts of electricity spreading through her body.

Oliver buried himself in Felicity, never wanting to leave. He felt pressure building in his pelvis, and with a final thrust, he slammed his hips against her ass and drenched her trembling walls.

Grinding against Oliver, Felicity rode the waves of her own climax. As they began to descend, Oliver hunched over her, caressing her breasts and raining kisses on her hair.

He gently slipped his softening penis from her core and collapsed on the bed next to her, his feet still touching the ground. Felicity rolled onto her side and brushed her hand against his cheek.

She grinned at him. “I have about an hour to make myself look virginal. Out, please.”

Oliver smirked. “I'll see you in an hour,” he said, pressing his lips to hers.

Felicity watched as he dressed, feeling her heart lurch when, catching her staring, he flashed her a crooked, suggestive smile.

As he moved toward the door, he swiveled his head around, taking one more look at Felicity, who was still lounging naked on the bed. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this woman, but he vowed to prove himself worthy of her for the rest of their days.

**> >>>>>>**

**One Hour Later**

_Hochman Hotel, Grand Ballroom_

Oliver's heart pounded against his ribcage, and he looked at his watch. Next to him, Diggle said quietly, “Oliver, man, you just checked a minute ago. Take a deep breath.”

Oliver nodded, trying to lower his heart rate. Unlike some other grooms,  Oliver did not dread being tethered forever to one woman. Rather, he still struggled to believe that Felicity would willingly commit to standing by his side for the rest of their lives.

This thought evaporated when he heard the first notes of the unusual processional Felicity had selected (the music that plays during the Royal Award Ceremony at the end of _Star Wars: Episode IV_ ). He turned his head toward the double doors at the far end of the room, waiting expectantly.

When Felicity appeared, Oliver gasped audibly. She looked radiant, and his heart swelled. She barely paused before setting off down the aisle, a look of naked joy illuminating her face. By the time Felicity reached the altar,  Oliver was blinking back tears.

Creasing her brow in concern, Felicity wiped the tears from the corners of Oliver's eyes. "Hey," she whispered. "I'm here. I will always be right here." 

Oliver's lips curved upward, and he laced his fingers through Felicity's. Together, they turned toward the officiant, both feeling remarkably lucky.

**> >>>>>>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I can't thank everyone enough for reading, leaving kind comments, and giving the story kudos. I've had so much fun writing this story (my first!), and I've already got some ideas for the next one.


End file.
